


Flannel

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, aaric - Freeform, caus yesss, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: Eric wears Aaron's flannels when he's alone. I can't be the only one who knows this to be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. They belong to AMC's The Walking Dead.

The night air was cold on Aaron's face as he walked back to his home in the dark. He'd purposefully taken a heavy night shift because he wanted to give others the chance to sleep, and also because he hardly slept anyways. Images haunted him - his bruises haunted him, the memory of Negan's arrival and of the way Eric moved to protect him a few days ago. However, Rosita had shown up a few hours into his shift offered to take his place. At first he'd resisted, but had given in after her persistence and the exhaustion that was weighing him down.

He turned the handle to the front door, and it gave way easily. Walking into the house, he shed his weapons belt and hung up his jacket, stretching his arms and yawning. He started up the stairs groggily, and pushed open the door to his and Eric's room.

Inside was a ginger man wrapped up in blankets. He was nothing short of adorable to Aaron. He walked over to the bed, curled himself against the ginger, and kissed his neck softly.

Eric stirred sleepily, turning to Aaron.

"Huh...? I din't think you... Be back 'till morn... ing."

Sleepy Eric was endearing.

"Rosita took my shift." Aaron grabbed the blanket Eric was snuggled under it with him. He wrapped his arms around his thin partner, and felt a soft, flannel material. Aaron pushed the blankets off of them a little.

"Is that my shirt?" He inquired, fingering the material.

Eric yawned. "Uhm... Uh, yeah," He said a little sheepishly. "It's just, you're gone a lot, and I miss you... Your flannels are soft... Warm... They smell like you..." He trailed off. "Sorry."

Aaron frowned sweetly. "Don't be sorry," he said, running his thick, rough fingers down Eric's unshaven jaw. "I think it's adorable. And kinda hot."

The ginger man rubbed at his eyes. "O' course." He said, meeting Aaron's lips with his for a small kiss.

"Now," Aaron said. "Think I could convince you to take that shirt off...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that it's short. It just popped into my head and I wrote it down... go hit my blog up on tumblr to suggest headcanons :) I'd love to hear your guys' stuff


End file.
